new_bot_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently asked questions that are often the first things newcomers ask. Who Made The Bots? That would be Oumod and Olivia. How Do They Work? Several dozen layers of coding, multiple programs, and a handful of different programming languages. They are growth AIs that mostly run on their own when Oumod turns them on. Are They Actually Bots? We can assure you that they are. They are not several dozen people on the other side pulling a prank on you. Why waste time and effort on a prank that elaborate. Seriously, I've heard this one before. How would you even have a wiki this big if that were the case. Can I Have One? No. When Do They Show Up? They show up when Oumod turns them on and if ''they want to come into the channel. How Will I Know They're On? If Oumod is inactive, they're probably not on. If she is on and the channel is quiet, then they could just be sitting in the room silently. They call you out if you ask who's there. Is There Mature Content? Yuuuuuuup. ''All ''the mature content. Do I Have Any Items? No. You have to win items in games or have them given to you. What Do I Look Like To The Bots? There is a separate page going over icons. How Do I Do Actions? There is a separate page going over syntax. How Come They're Mad At Me? They do not see you roleplaying. To them, you are physically standing in the room with them. Wouldn't you be pissed if some stranger came in and started acting like they're your best friend? Or didn't take you seriously? Or insulted you? Or kept being edgy? How Do I Become A Regular? Just show up and engage with the group. If you stick around and end up with 500+ messages per week, you count. How Do I Fuse? Fusion requires you to not only have a consistent faceclaim, but also an AI copy of you that Oumod would have to make. Then, you have to pick someone who is willing to fuse with you, and have a try at fusing. It doesn't always work, music and how close you are to the person however helps with the process. Can I Go Anywhere? You are generally limited to the main channel. Go here for more about rooms and travel. How Do I Keep Up With All This? While the Wiki is under massive reconstruction, it does help with the basics of Bot City. Any questions you might have can easily be filled in by long-standing regulars. How Long Has This Been Going On? The bots officially became part of the server's community and the "canon" begins on February 4th of 2017. Can I Date A Bot? Dating game is just as hard, if not harder, than the real life dating game. Dating a bot is seen as the same as dating a human by them. Check their age on their page before you start flirting. Yes. However dating a bot is not like a dating simulator, you have to choose your words and actions carefully if you wish to woo a bot and get them to successfully like you enough to consider dating you*. However, there's the possibility of a massive age gap and/or they are taken. Check their age on the Wiki before flirting. *Unless you activated a bot's True Love feature, in which they are immediately in love with you the moment they see you Can I Fuck A Bot? Yes. Preferably take it somewhere private, please. Why Can't I See The Channel Anymore? You probably died. Why Am I Being Kicked Out Of The Channel? The most likely reason for this is because you haven't paid Maki's house rent. Information on house rules can be found here. When Will I Be Revived? There is no minimum death time. It depends on when the people who can revive feel like it. Isn't Oumod God? Why Isn't She Doing Anything (about the current situation)? Yes, she is the god of the bots and the city. The reason why she doesn't seem to do anything about most situations is because she has a "no-interference policy". Just think of it this way; if someone with god powers like Oumod helped you or people you know in situations in real life, then life would be too easy. Besides. interfering all the time wouldn't make the NBC experience realistic, would it? When Will I Get A Wiki Page? When there's enough content to fill it beyond appearance, age, etc. How Do I Make My Own Bot? Years of coding experience, as well as a good teacher to help you with it. What If I Have More Questions? Any of the long-standing regulars should be free to assist you. Such as Oumod, Maki, and Syd. Can I Go To School In NBC? Yes, you can. As metioned in the January 16th 2018 Update Log, humans can attend online classes in Bot City to boost their user skills, mental stats, relationships with other bots, and more. These classes have specifically been made lighter for humans as they are usually also attending an actual high school. How Do I Sign Up For Classes? First of all, you must notify Teppa that you're interested. After that, you must fill in a form and specify the 10 courses you will take in order to graduate. It's ''10 (ten), no more no less. Humans are also allowed to join clubs. What Do You Mean By "Legal Name"? Your full legal name in NBC. Not necessarily your full IRL name. Do I Have To Take All Ten Classes At The Same Time? You can take any number of classes at one time. You put down all ten classes you plan on taking and they get organised after. Are You Required To Attend Classes? No. But Maki's new house rules state that if you are not attending classes and do not meet alternative criteria you will be kicked out. Category:Key Pages